


Unspoken

by SkyEverett



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: Angst, Anime Spoilers, Canon - Anime Dub, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEverett/pseuds/SkyEverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai's had nightmares more often than not since his revival.  Most of them involve that fateful day that started the Apocalypse.  All of them are centered around one person: Mana Ouma.</p><p>Inspired by a skit by Green Jello Cosplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

_"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy Name.  Thy kingdom come…Thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven…"_  
__  
_Gai knelt by the altar in a church—no, more like the church, the one where hell broke loose and his one true love started the apocalypse.  His long blond hair hung in front of him and his cross was clutched in his hands.  He wore a black cloak with a red stripe running down the front—the uniform that showed he was a member of Funeral Parlor._  
__  
_Almost as if thinking of her summoned her anywhere, Mana suddenly stood before him, wearing her red coat and holding a small gift box with a red ribbon on it.  She smiled and held it out to him.  Gai's eyes widened in terror and he stumbled backward.  "No," he yelled, his panic rising.  "I don't want it…I don't want to…!"_  
__  
_"Oh, come on, Triton, just take it," insisted Mana.  "It's a Christmas present.  It would be rude to refuse it."_  
__  
_Gai shook his head.  "I can't.  I won't!" He turned to run, and made out the doors before Mana appeared in front of him, blocking his way._  
__  
_**"Take it, Triton,"** she ordered.  Almost against his own will, Gai opened the box and took out the gun and loaded it.  He had no choice but to obey.  The steel felt cold in his hand.  Cold like him.  Cold and empty like what he'd become._  
__  
_"What should I do with it?" asked Gai, hating himself.  His voice sounded so lifeless, so uncaring._  
__  
_Mana laughed, and it sounded like bells.  "Shoot them, of course."_  
__  
_Suddenly he was back in the Funeral Parlor hideout, and in front of him stood Tsugumi, Ayase, Argo, Kenji, Shibungi, Oogumo, Arisa, and Shu.  Mana stood beside him, now wearing a purple and black dress and red ballet shoes.  She had clusters of purple Apocalypse crystals on her head, shoulders, waist, and wrists.  She pointed at his friends, who all smiled at him. **"Kill them all, Triton,"** ordered Mana, that wicked smile never leaving her face.   **"For me."**_  
__  
_Gai's face contorted as he raised the gun.  He wanted to say he didn't want this, never wanted this.  But he couldn't even say he was sorry._  
__  
_"I saved your life, remember?" hissed Mana.  "And that means that it belongs to me."_  
__  
_As the first gunshot rang through the hideout, Gai closed his eyes._  
  
Gai flinched as he opened his eyes.  He was in the building of Da'ath, laying on one of the pillars by Mana's awakening place.  His white hair was in his face and he felt the hardness of the Apocalypse crystal on his cheek.  He sat up and ran a hand through it, mentally scolding himself for falling asleep at such an important time.  
  
"Are you alright, Gai?"  Gai blinked as Inori's voice wafted down to him.  "You looked like you were having a nightmare."  
  
Gai wanted to answer her, but she wasn't even human.  She was nothing more than a clone.  He turned around and saw that the Apocalypse crystal was just beginning to encase Inori.  Her worried eyes looked down at him, and he kept his own cool and controlled.  She truly was nothing to him, only a tool that would advance Mana's arrival.  
  
Or at least, that was what he kept trying to convince himself.  
  
"Are you alright, Mana?" he asked.  
  
"More or less." Mana's voice came out of Inori's mouth.  "This girl really can put up a fight, but it won't be long before I destroy her."    
  
Gai turned away.  "That's good."  
  
"Why won't you look at me?" asked Mana.  "Surely you aren't giving up on me like Shu did?"  
  
"You don't look like you," Gai answered calmly.  "It confuses me."  
  
Mana laughed.  "Not long now, Triton," she reassured.  "Not long now."  
  
_I saved your life.  It belongs to me._  
  
"Not long," Gai agreed.  He could have said "Not long before I finally free you", but he kept those words unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a skit by Green Jello Cosplay and had to write this. By the way, I just finished Guilty Crown...it was so amazing and sad.
> 
> You can watch their skit here. --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mShAWWmubCw


End file.
